


히치하이커...

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>은하수를여행하는히치하이커를위한안내서 크로스오버</p>
            </blockquote>





	히치하이커...

히치하이킹이 불법인 것은 아니지만 그렇다고 그 조항이 모든 위험을 커버해 주는 것도 아니다. 실제로 보곤족의 경우 히치하이커라면 치를 떨었고 반 쯤은 치기로, 나머지 반 쯤은 선택의 여지가 없어 운에 매달리는 심정으로 보곤족의 함선에 히치하이킹을 시도했던 이들의 결말이 어떠했는지 체콥은 잘 알고 있었다.  
체콥은 현명한 히치하이커였다. 즉, 자신의 수건이 어디에 있는지 아주 잘 알고 있다. 그래서, 평소라면 하지 않을 행동; 체류중인 행성이 소멸되어버린다는 그런 위기일발의 상황 덕분에 알아보지도 않고 무작정 지나가던 우주선에 올라타는 행동을 한 지금에도 침착을 되찾을 수 있었다. 이 정체불명의 우주선에 조심스럽게 히치하이킹을 시도했을 때, 체콥은 하나의 행운과 하나의 불운을 동시에 손에 쥐었다. 행운은 무사히 히치하이킹에 성공했다는 것이고 불운은 그가 떨어진 곳이 엔진실의 냉각 펌프용 탱크라는 것이었다. 그럼에도 체콥은 자신의 수건을 절대 잊지 않아 온통 젖어버린 머리와 몸을 대강이나마 닦아낼 수 있었다. 물론, 체콥만큼이나 젖은 수건이었지만 없는 것 보다는 나았다. 언제나 그랬듯이.

USS ENTERPISE

여기저기 마치 자랑이라도 하듯 쓰여진 이름들로 자신이 탄 우주선의 이름을 아는 것은 어렵지 않았지만 이제 두번째 난관이 남아있다. 체콥은 조심스럽게 머리카락에 맺힌 물방울을 털어냈다. 엔진실은, 놀랄 만큼 깨끗했고 놀랄 만큼 조용했다. 복도로 통하는 문 역시 그대로 개방되어있어 그냥 하나의 커다란 놀이공원에라도 떨어진 기분이다. 아무도 존재하지 않는, 텅 빈 놀이공원. 체콥은 잠시 볼을 긁적이다 걸음을 옮겼다.   
하얗고 말끔한 실내. 어찌보면 여객용인 듯 하지만 그러기에는 역시나 너무 조용하다. 체콥은 자신이 허우적거리다 간신히 빠져나왔던 냉각기를 떠올렸다. 그것은 최신 개발품이었고 실용화된 것이 너무도 최근의 일이어서 그런 냉각기를 설치할 수 있는 엔진이 몇 되지 않는다는 것을 알았다. 자본주의의 법칙은 어디서나 무너지는 법이 없어서, 그런 법칙에 따르자면 이 우주선의 주인은 아주 주요 인물일 가능성이 높다. 그렇다면 일개 히치하이커에게 약간의 자비를 베풀어 근처 쓸만한 행성에 내려주는 것도 아주 가능성이 없는 일은 아니라는 뜻이다.

“침입자가 있는 것 같은데요, 캡틴.”

얼마나 걸었을까. 나지막히 울리는 목소리에 체콥은 걸음소리를 낮추었다. 저만치, 역시나 개방된 브릿지 쪽에서 사람의 움직임이 보인다. 적어도 보곤족은 아니라는데 체콥은 자신의 수건에 대고 감사했다. 물론, 미의식이라는 것이 존재하는지 의심스러운 그 종족이 어떤 함선을 타고다니는지 잘 알기에 애초에 걱정할 문제가 아니었긴 하지만 어디까지나 만에 하나라는 것은 존재하는 법이니까. 체콥은 다시 한 번 머리에서 흐르는 물기를 훔쳐내었다. 

“6번 데크, 체크.”  
“적당히 해, 술루. 우린 워프 중이었다고.”

게다가 그들은 “공용어”를 쓰고 있다. 체콥은 히치하이커들이 가질 수 있는 세가지 행운 중 두 가지를 자신이 가졌음을 알았다. 무사한 착지와 공용어를 쓰는 크루들. 그렇다면 나머지 하나의 행운 역시 그다지 멀지 않을 것이다.

“미스터 술루. 워프 중에 누군가 이 선내에 침입할 수 있는 확률은 2% 미만입니다. 그런 걱정은 일로지컬합니다.”  
“확률을 따지자는게 아니라, 엔진실 쪽에.......”  
“괜찮다니까? 위험한 사람이면 벌써 와서 우리 뒤통수에다 페이저 건이라도 겨눴겠지.”  
“캡틴, 그런 농담은-”  
“-괜찮아.”

브릿지라기보다는 응접실 같은 분위기의 그 곳에 느긋하게 소파에 기댄 남자가 아무렇게나 손을 흔들었다. 체콥은 마른 침을 삼키며 조금 더 고개를 내밀어 브릿지 안을 살폈다.

“미스터 술루. 그렇다면 차라리 기계실을 살펴보고 오는.......”

뾰족한 귀, 벌칸족의 눈이 커졌다. 체콥은 저도 모르게 어색하게 손을 들어 흔들어보였다.

“그것 봐. 누군가 있다고 그랬잖아요.”

메인 콘솔에 붙어 앉아 모니터를 들여다보던 남자가 느릿하게 몸을 돌렸다. 검은 눈. 시선이 마주치자 슬쩍 입꼬리를 끌어올리며 어깨를 으쓱여보인다. 체콥은 한 걸음, 브릿지 안으로 발을 들여놓았다.

“어라, 요 녀석!”

왁,하고 놀래키기라도 하려는 듯. 소파에 기대어 있던 남자가 웃으며 불쑥 팔을 뻗었다. 어쩐지 태평하기 그지 없는 분위기에 체콥도 억지로 입꼬리를 당겨 웃었다.

“안녕하세요, 히치하이커인데요.”


End file.
